In the past, a number of towing "dolly's" for use in towing a vehicle behind another vehicle such as a motorhome are disclosed such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,852 which teaches a long trailer like apparatus which reaches substantially to the rear of the towed vehicle and two cables are hooked on the under-carriage of the rear of the towed vehicle and then winched upward through the use of a conventional crank. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,390 teaches a towing dolly which includes a rotatable support frame upon which the wheels of the towed vehicle are directly supported but must also be winched upward.
The cited references are only examples of the problems associated with towing dolly's and many other attempts have been made such as towing bars, trailers, etc.
The prior art, while teaching towing dolly's and the like, does not disclose a multipurpose dolly which may be used for other purposes other than a dolly such as a flat bed trailer and which may also be assembled and disassembled for easy transport when not in use as a dolly or when the dolly is stored.